


Spanish Soap Opera

by aseies



Series: Mitchell Kadar [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Leo/Mitchell, watching Spanish TV soaps together where Leo translates the dialogue, and Leo tries acting out the parts while he does so. It's mostly funny but when it gets to the romantic parts, he says them very seriously to Mitchell and Mitchell wonders if Leo's just acting out the lines or really telling him that he will elope with him."
Relationships: Mitchell/Leo Valdez
Series: Mitchell Kadar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767325
Kudos: 9





	Spanish Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by tumblr user kanaevonroswag in 2014.

“Oh, Carlos!” Leo cried in a bad falsetto, holding the back of his hand up to his forehead, mimicking the actress on the screen behind him. She spoke in rapid Spanish, and a beat later Leo translated, “I cannot keep lying to you anymore! I can’t take it! Carlos — I’m pregnant!”

“Babe!” Leo slid left, donning and equally bad imitation of the actor’s deep voice, “Is it _his_?”

Leo slid back and said in his squeaky voice, “I’m afraid so!”

Mitchell couldn’t stop laughing. His face was red, his stomach hurt, and there were tears in his eyes, but he didn’t want it to stop.

* * *

It all started when Mitchell decided to play hooky and wandered into Bunker 9. Surely Leo could easily keep him entertained for the next hour while Cabins 5 and 10 made some half-assed pots. But as he stepped through the doors, he heard something different… was that a TV?

Following the noise, Mitchell found Leo at his work bench, hunched over some project or another. But on the table next to him, was an old television — one of the small ones from the 90’s, with the built-in VCRs. The actors spoke dramatically in Spanish, and even though Mitchell couldn’t tell what they were saying, it was clear that their performances were over-the-top.

"Are you watching Spanish soap operas?”

Leo nearly jumped a mile, grabbing onto the table for support. He spun around on his stool to face Mitchell and said, “ _Gods,_ Mitchell. Don’t do that!”

Mitchell grinned sheepishly, sitting in a nearby chair. “Sorry. What’s with the ancient tech?”

“Hm? Oh!” Leo reached over to the TV set and manually pressed pause. “Man, you wouldn’t _believe_ this. Last time I went out to look for supplies, I come across this great big box of home-recorded episodes of a bunch of Spanish soap operas on sale for, like, five bucks. Annabeth said it was impractical to lug it all the way to camp, but I did it! Then I bribed the Stoll brothers to get one of these,” he jerked his thumb at the TV. “And, presto!” He waved his arms out like an explosion, grinning wildly. “It was an impulse buy, but it actually helps me concentrate while I’m working. The writing’s not bad either.”

Mitchell snorted. “Oh, it sure seemed like it from what I saw.”

"Hey man, give it ten minutes — you’ll be hooked.”

“Maybe if I spoke Spanish.”

“I’ll translate for you.” There was a mischievous, challenging look in Leo’s eyes that made Mitchell sit up straighter.

“Alright,” Mitchell smirked. “Ten minutes.”

* * *

“I’m going to have to marry him!” Leo said with his falsetto. “We _cannot_ meet again, Carlos.”

"Oh, babe,” Leo took Mitchell’s hands in his own, looked him straight in the eye, and said in his regular voice, “If it’s me you love, then let’s leave this place. Abandon responsibility, and go somewhere far away where they can’t touch us. What do you say?”

Leo looked at him expectantly, but Mitchell’s head was still buzzing from laughing so hard. Through his giggles, he managed to say, “I think one of use should learn to drive first.”

“Oh, well, good thing I’ve got that one covered!” Leo grinned, and planted a kiss on Mitchell’s lips.

Mitchell laughed, pulling Leo in for another. He could get used to Spanish soap operas.


End file.
